The Papers
by reece21
Summary: Collection of drabbles. [ ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen ] Ch. 1& 2 ShikaIno.Ch.3 SasuSaku
1. The Violet Paper

**THE VIOLET PAPER**

By: elvinda

Summary: "That is exactly the paper I was looking for! Thank you, Shikamaru!" but what is that paper about? Find it out in "The Violet Paper". Pairings: ShikaIno and very slight SasuSaku.

Tuesday, 2 August 2005

Hello, everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it! I would really appreciate it if you review on this piece of work of mine.

Disclaimer: if I were the owner of Naruto, I will create a new character to be paired with Temari No, Temari! I'm not letting Shikamaru be with you. He is made for Ino! Muahahaha… No offense to ShikaTema fans intended. . Alas, I can only dream about it…

"Shikamaru! Help me with the cleaning while I'm feeding Shikano!" Ino, being the overbearing Ino she was, commanded her husband. Aware of the futility of arguing with her, Shikamaru started sweeping lazily. As he advanced to their bedroom, he heaved a sigh. The room was chaotic. Things and papers were laying haphazardly on the floor, but his eyes were fixed on a violet paper.

While he studied the paper, an excited 10-year old blonde sat beside him. The cloudy sky became clear. Their bedroom was slowly turning to their academy classroom. He, too, gradually transformed into a 10-year-old boy. The blonde was busy cutting her violent paper into two equal portions of rectangles. She was thrilled and determined to show Uchiha Sasuke how much she loved him.

Proudly, she took out two sheets of photographs; one was of a raven-haired boy with cold onyx eyes, whereas the other was of a chocolate-eyed boy, his hair was in pony-tail. Her cerulean eyes gleamed with enthusiasm as she glued the photos onto the paper of her most favorite color.

"Shikamaru, do you really love clouds that much? When taking photos, you have to pose! Not watching the clouds!" she started demonstrating few poses that she liked to the bored-looking boy.

'Why did I sit beside her again? Oh! She forced me to' Shikamaru grumbled, of course, in his mind. He had known her ever since the beginning of time, therefore he chose to do so, rather than getting more bumps than what he already had for rejecting to allow her to sit between Chouji and him.

Upon realizing that his troublesome childhood friend had stopped talking, he took a glance at her. She was cutting two shapes of red hearts; one was bigger than the other. He sighed, believing that she would stick the larger heart beside the picture of that heartless avenger. In that instant, he felt an uncontrollable urge to strangle Sasuke.

"Okay, class, now is the time to present your project. Who wants to go first?" a gentle voice of their teacher was heard.

Fluttering with glee, Ino stood up, "The person I love the most is Sasuke-kun! Secondly, it is Shikamaru!" Ino began extolling Sasuke loudly, oblivious to the fact that she had, actually, pasted the bigger heart beside Shikamaru's picture.

"Nara Shikamaru! What are you doing!" a yell snapped him back to reality.

At that point of time, Ino ran and clung to him cheerfully, "That is the paper I have been looking for! Thank you, Shikamaru!"

The moment he stroked his wife's golden locks, a loving smile made its way to his face. Kissing Shikamaru's cheeks, Ino whispered, "I should have realized it that the one I love the most is you all along."

He laughed warmly, "You know what, Ino? Even though you are the most troublesome girl I have ever known. Oh yes, of course you are! Even before you claimed that you liked Sasuke, I have fallen for you. I just cannot stop it." He kissed her pouting lips.

Faraway, in Uchiha's residence, a sneeze was heard…

"Sasuke, are you sick?" a pink-haired woman started reprimanding her husband for staying up late to practice.

How was it? Please **review**. Constructive criticisms are, undoubtedly, accepted, as long as it is done intelligently. Remember, nobody likes flame. Thank you for reading!


	2. Simply Lovable

**SIMPLY LOVABLE**

By: elvinda

Summary: "Am I pretty? Am I beautiful, Shikamaru?" Nara Shikamaru can never lie, so what will he say? ShikaIno.

Thursday, August 9, 2005

Hello, everyone! I was intending to post SasuSaku fanfic. However, the idea just won't come out. sob sob I adore this pairing so But, SasuSaku fans! No worries, I promise that next chapter will be about them. The idea is, strangely enough, beginning to form in my head as I write this note. I need a piece of paper for my brainstorm! Anyways, let's get on with the story. Oh, and my first language is not English, I've tried my best to do well with the grammars. Reviews will be very much appreciated. It motivates me a lot! Thanks for those who had reviewed! Btw, can anyone tell me what fluff fics is? Is mine considered as one?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns Naruto. Not me!

"Am I pretty, Shikamaru?" a 20-year-old blonde questioned her bored-looking boyfriend. Her eyes were glinting, signaling him to answer the question satisfactorily. Actually, with her blue eyes beaming animatedly and her blonde locks framing her smiling face, she enthralled practically every young man in their village. However, Shikamaru never lied, right? The consequences and the lie itself would be far too troublesome for him.

"You absolutely are not" he replied lazily, closing his eyes. The warm breeze and birds twittering happily began to serenade him to sleep. At that very moment, a hand was on its way to Shikamaru's head, ready to whack him. Shikamaru was used to it. He angered Ino, and then she would punch his head. It was, without doubt, a normal thing for him, who had known her since they were only five-year-old. The difference was her punch got stronger each day. It must be what she had learnt from Sakura. She, definitely, had spent too much time with that Tsunade's apprentice ever since their broken friendship healed during the Chuunin examinations.

"Shikamaru, even Sasuke says that his girlfriend is beautiful, despite her large forehead. Even the **cold **Uchiha Sasuke! I'm giving you a second chance, use it well. Am I beautiful, Shikamaru?" she stressed each word in exasperation. One would think that one would turn into a stone statue if one took even the slightest glance at Ino's eyes then. Some could even swear they had seen her hair turned to snakes, resembling that of Medusa. Making Yamanaka Ino angry certainly was the last thing every sane people would wish for.

However, he was not affected by her dangerous tone. As mentioned before, lying was troublesome, especially lying to Ino. According to his conservative ways of dating, lying equaled cheating on her and making her cry—though he knew by heart she was very strong—and that would be the last thing he would ever want to do. So...?

"No, you are not…" he was cut off by Ino's second punch. She stood up, her eyes reflecting disappointment, anger and sadness. Expecting her to yell, he was taken aback by her bitter smile.

"You know what, Shikamaru? I've always been told I was pretty, I was beautiful. But what do those words matter if they aren't from you? You have never complimented me, even once. Even after all I did during your birthday celebration. I tried my best so you would say I was beautiful, but I guess, I am never beautiful for you" she started walking away.

Nara Shikamaru, even with his high IQ, was confused. She had never brought this subject up before. Furthermore, did she not know that she was always…?

"No, you are not beautiful, you are not pretty." he finally blurted out after two seconds of awkward silence.

"Why am I not beautiful nor pretty?" she frowned. Her steps were halted when he walked up to her, slowly putting his arms around her waist.

"Ino, you know what? Being beautiful or pretty does not always make another fall for one. Also, beautiful and pretty are terms only to describe your outer look, while your boyfriend here falls for everything you are and that is neither because everything you are made of are beautiful nor because they are pretty. That's because they are simply lovable." Ino, then, held his hands, after turning to gaze his brown orbs.

"Hmmm… lovable, eh? I think I like…" her voice trailed off because Shikamaru planted a kiss on her smiling lips.

How was it? Please **review**. Constructive criticisms are, undoubtedly, accepted, as long as it is done intelligently. Remember, nobody likes flamer. Thank you for reading!

To my first reviewer, thank you very much! I was losing my confidence to post my writing here. I thought no one likes it sniff sniff. You've saved me and motivated me! Thank you very much! I now understand why other authors and authoresses say that they feel motivated by reviews.


	3. The Love Letters

**THE LOVE LETTERS**

By: elvinda

Summary: Sasuke wrote love letters? SasuSaku

Sunday, August 14, 2005

Hi! As promised, a SasuSaku fic. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter though. Sorry if it isn't good… my ideas flow better when writing ShikaIno. Ehhe… Review is much appreciated. Note: this story is kind of continued from the Violet Paper. Remember the sneezing in Uchiha residence? It can be connected from there. Next chapter will be NaruHina! Yay! It will be dedicated to one of my reviewer who had requested NaruHina.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto series. I can only own this story line.

"I told you not to train until late at night! See, now you've caught cold!" a pink-haired woman was scolding her raven-haired husband when a 5-year-old boy entered the room.

"Mommy, look at what Hokage-sama gave me! What is this, Mommy?" he handed a piece of paper to Sakura curiously. The paper looked old and yellowing. It was as if it had been opened and folded for umpteen times. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror, a tinge of red found its way to his cheek when he looked at the messy scrawls on the paper. Deciphering the almost illegible writing, Sakura gasped a little.

Sasuke rushed to Hokage tower, determined to punch his ex-genin cellmate. While he was running, memories reverberated in his mind. The 10-year-old Uchiha Sasuke guided him in his trip down the memory lane.

Itachi promised him to train together, but he failed to show up in the end. He was told that his brother was going on a mission.

"Why does he always break his promises?" he complained, a frown began forming on his handsome face. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of his idolized brother that he did not realize that he was going to collide with a tree.

"LOOK OUT!" a shout startled the onyx-eyed boy, preventing the collision in the nick of time. He glanced at the source of the soft voice. It was from a pink-haired little girl.

'Her forehead is wide, but she sure is adorable' he thought, not knowing that he was watching the girl's forehead in amusement.

"Hey! It's rude to stare, you know!" a blonde yelled at him, zapping him back to reality.

"It's okay, Ino-chan. I… know that my forehead is broad…" the pink-haired smiled timidly at her blonde friend. 'He is gorgeous…but, he will never consider me pretty. He must've been amazed by Ino-chan by now' she gazed at her friend, then at Sasuke. She grinned bitterly, her viridian eyes were lifeless. More often than not, she felt inferior to Ino.

Sasuke mumbled his apology, and then started walking away from the girls. The viridian-eyed girl kept entering his mind that whole day, keeping his eyes open no matter how exhausted he was. Therefore, he decided to pour his heart into a letter. He had read about it somewhere: writing it out helped one to keep whatever turning one into an insomniac at bay. He was quite grateful it worked. Unfortunately for him, the effect was temporary. As a result, his love letters for the girl piled up in a carefully-hidden box every night.

He did not expect to meet her again, let alone be in the same genin team as hers. Especially, after the ordeal his brother had put him through. He was not surprised that she had grown into a confident and beautiful young woman. Her large forehead was then full of knowledge. Yet, he ignored every attempt she made to ask him out. The darkness in his heart clouded his true feelings for her. He drowned himself in self-pity and thoughts of avenging his family which was slaughtered by Itachi.

Until one fateful day, Naruto found his box, where he kept all his childhood memories—the letters. If truth be told, he should thank Naruto for saving him from darkness. Although it was accidental, he helped him get his feelings back and realize the uselessness of revenge. Even so, Sasuke was Sasuke. He snatched the box from Naruto, but little did he know that Naruto had taken a piece of the scripts.

"Naruto, why the hell did you take my letter! Why did you give it to my son!" Sasuke gritted his teeth in fury upon arriving at the Hokage's office; he felt that he had been humiliated in front of his son and wife. Sasuke got upset real easily. The blond gulped in panic. He uttered any excuse he could manage to avoid Sasuke's rage. Sadly, they failed. Sasuke's fist was already landing on Naruto's face. He would have been killed if Sakura and Hinata did not enter the spacious room right on time.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura called her spouse as they walked slowly toward their home. Her emerald orbs sparkled with enthusiasm, but she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. "I thought the letter was sweet and…and…I think you should write to me more often…"

The black-haired man smiled mischievously, "Writing more often is not a good idea. Hmmm… how does kissing you more often sound?" He circled his right arm around her waist, guiding her home protectively as she chuckled.

Later that night, Uzumaki Naruto was trying to reason with his wife.

"But, Hinata-chan! I had his best interest at heart! I wanted him to feel nostalgic!" he frowned. Then, an idea struck his mind. A foxy grin lit his features. He whispered to his wife "The letter might be helping him to be in the mood. He must be enjoying this night!" Hinata eyed her husband with her pearly eyes and then she hit his head.

"Naruto-kun, it is still wrong to hand the letter to his son! You know that he got easily offended. You are embarrassing him! You can give it to him directly, can't you?" she started scolding her husband. Naruto glanced at her eyes. Eventually, he remembered that he could never win any argument with her. He heaved a sigh, never knowing that Sasuke, unlike him, did enjoy the night.


End file.
